mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vivempires
What is Vivempires? Well, for the unaware, a Vivempire is a slang word used in map games for when an empire is planned to allowed to grow insanely large, Spanning continents and usually having really ugly borders. What if a world was allowed to have several of these massive and ASB empires exist. What is the world was dominated by Vivempires. (This is made in no way to offened anyone. any comments or complaints can be sent to the creator, EdgeofNight, or Former Secratary of State, Hillary Rodham Clinton) Rules #Despite the goofy premise, a level of plausablity is expected. #Mod word is law, unless proven wrong. #Nation profiles will be done by the mods, then can be expanded upon by players. #Technology must remain sane. #Follow Wikia standard rules and protocol. #An algorithim will decide all wars #Treat others as you would want to be treated is NOT the rule, but be civil. #Maps will be made every 5 turns #You may create proxies and using them in turns #Don't annoy other players with nonsesnse. If we have an incident like the Almost 2 tractor incident, all players involved will be banned permenetly. #No creating things 100 years early. #Algorithims can be overturned by neutral mods #Mods will be chosen by the head mod and head mod alone #Mods may be impeached, except for the head mod #This is filler so that there are a nice, even 15 rules. Map Announcments Game is starting now...... Go post something..... Nations This is not a finished Product Bolded Nations are colonies or Puppets. Europe *Spanish-German Commonwealth/Empire: The Technology is strong with this one (talk) **'Kingdom of Italy (Vassal of Spain/Germany)' The Technology is strong with this one (talk) *Swedish Empire IrishPatriot (talk) 10:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) *Portagul *Irish Empire: Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC) **'England (puppet of Ireland) Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC)' **'Norway(puppet of Ireland): Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC)' **'Denmark(puppet of Ireland): Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC)' **'Holland(puppet of Ireland): Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC)' *Russian Empire *'Sultanate of Greece '(Puppet of the Great Islamic Kingdom): Scarlet Outlaw *Baltic Empire: *French Empire: *'Emirate of Italy (Puppet of the Afrika Imperium)' *Balkania: SkyGreen24(Party,quotes) 16:18, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Americas *Inca Empire: *Aztec Empire: *'Louisianna (Colony of France):' *'Irish North America(Colony of Ireland,): 'Krazy KR *'Florida(Colony of Spain/Germany): ~Tech' *'Brazil(Colony of Portagul)' *'Canada(Colony of Ireland)' *'Oregon (Colony of Ireland)' * Venezuela: ~Tech * Rio De Plata:~Tech * Argentina:~Tech Africa *Afrika Imperium (Ethiopia): I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Nigeria: *Currently nameless South African State *'Morocco (Colony of Spain/Germany) ~Tech' Asia *Mongol/Chinese Empire: *'Arabia'(Puppet of Ethiopia)~Edge *Mughal Empire: *Korean Empire: Leldy22 (talk) *Japanese Empire -Seiga *Great Islamic Empire: Scarlet Outlaw Australia Antarctica More will be added!!!!!! Gameplay Turn 1 Game Starts with 1900 level tech Spain-Germany: We ask for a NAP with the Afrika Imperium. We begin excessive military training. Work is done to make sure Spain and Germany stop distrusting each other, as division would tear our nation apart in this world. '''We expand our military and economy. The capital is set in Barcelona. There are 2 administrative regions, Spain and Germany. The capital of Spain is Madrid, the capital of Germany is Hamburg. Those regions are then divided in provinces. Germany has the provinces of Brandenburg, Münster, Sachsen, Baden, Bayern, Holstein, Saarland, Schweiz, Wien, Salzburg and Tschechien. Spain has the provinces of Catalunya, Euskadi, Aragon, Andalucia, Granada, Extremadura, Castilla, Leon, Galicia and Baleares. * '''Italy: '''Military and economy improve. Italy has the provinces of Venecia/Venedig, Lombardía/Lombardig, Toscana/Toskana, Génova/Genua, Roma/Rom, Umbría/Umbrien and Campania/Kampanien * '''Poland: '''Military and economy improve. Poland has the provinces of Pomerania/Pommern, Warmia, Mazovia/Masovien, Silesia/Schlesien, Gran Polonia/Grosspolen and Pequeña Polonia/Kleinpolen. * '''Australia: '''Military and economy improve. * '''Venezuela: '''Military and economy improve. Venezuela has the provinces of Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia/Kolumbien, Venezuela, * '''Argentina: '''Military and economy improve * '''Florida: '''Military and economy improve * '''Morocco: '''Military and economy improve '''Japan: Japan builds up its military and improves infrastructure. More Shinto Shrines and Buddhist Temples are built across the nation. A new town in Neo-Hokurikudō (otl Queensland) is established, called New Kōchi. Swedish Empire: 'We improve our military. '''Great Islamic Empire: '''We expand our military and economy. Abdul Hamid becomes Sultan of our empire. The national language of our nation is Greek. We ask Balkania and Mongol/Chinese Empire for an alliance. Farming is our best industry. Constantinople is our capital city. *'Sultanate of Greece: '''We expand our military and economy. Port cities are being rebuilt. '''Balkania: The naval forces are primarily expanded, although other sectors are not ignored. The ludacris alliance offer is not only rejected, but seen as a mocking of the Balkanian government and its people. The Afrika Imperium and Spain-Germany are offered alliances. * Spain-Germany: We accept, and tell Balkania that it was a wise move to decline the Islamic alliance